


Jõtaider Gaiden: Prince Cobra

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Female-to-male, Genderswap, Hypnosis, Suiting, Twinning, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mikai pesters Cobra too much, forcing him to put her into one of his shed skins to shut her up. It even earns him a cute princely copy.
Series: October Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 7





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Prince Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra-Dhark.

“Hold it right there!”

The loud and proud voice of Mikai Fushimi echoed around in the gymnasium, the girl pointing straight up towards a rather serpentine looking boy who was hanging out on the rafters. One of her sworn enemies… ish. She didn’t actually really like calling him or the others enemies since she always had a chance to reach out towards them but hey it’s the thought that mattered.

“I’m trying to nap, go awaaaaaay.” The tired voice of the serpentine boy wearing a revealing bodysuit, King Cobra, echoed from all the way up there. “I haven’t been doing anything bad in a week, why aren’t you harassing Spider or Baaaaat.” He yawned, stretching as he slowly looked down at the energetic schoolgirl that kept getting in their way.

Mikai crossed her arms, her belt appearing around her tummy. “I already knocked them home! And Spider said mean names at me when I kicked her! So you gotta help me so she’ll be less mean!” The sandy-blonde cried out with gusto, despite the utterly simplistic meaning of them. What kind of girl asks an enemy to help mend a relationship..?

“Naaaaaah. I don’t wanna.” Cobra replied as he slowly slithered his way all the way down to the floor, his suit extending from his butt as it was like he descended from a place he had coiled around. Once he stood down on the floor, the suit snapped back and made him let out a delightful yelp as his bulge quickly became visible against the crotch part of his attire. “Never gets old…”

The sandy-blonde pouted a little in response to his stone walling. “Well what do I do then? She keeps not listening to me, and I actually think she looks really cool! It’s just a shame she has to keep corrupting people! Like Yuuki-Senpai!” She cried out, stomping a little as the floor underneath groaned. “You gotta have something that could help! I don’t wanna beat it outta ya, but you gotta help!”

“You’re the one who woke me up, I don’t have to do squaaaaaat.” The horny and tired boy replied quickly as he threw his hands behind his head, utterly uncaring for her plight. “But you diiiiid let me scram that one time without kicking me, sooooo… Tell you what, I know one way I could help. But you’re not gonna like it, ‘cuz you’re just not gonna.” He explained, a glint in his lewd eye flashing for a brief second. Foreboding..

Mikai grinned as soon as she got her way, though she tilted her head seconds after that. “Wait, why am I not gonna like it? You can’t just say I won’t like it, you don’t know until I’ve tried it.” She shot back, not realizing that something was creeping up behind her. Or that she had stepped on something when she came in. Something that was getting really peeved about how loud she was being.

“Okay, so, I’m a cobra, yeah? How much do you know about snakes like me?” The green-haired tired boy asked, and the sandy-blonde shook her head without hesitating. “Right, you kinda stumbled through life without doing anything. Forgot that part, sorry.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the figure kept creeping closer to the girl…

Cobra opened his eyes as they started to flash a little. Which the would-be-heroine didn’t realize was supposed to paralyze her, as she listened carefully. “So, snakes and other serpents shed their skin every now and then. I won’t explain the entire process because I don’t think you’d get it, but that’s the gist. So what do you think I mean by you won’t enjoy it?” He said, his smile growing a little as he reached down to his crotch. He always liked what came after one of these paralyzing tricks.

“...Nope, don’t get it.” Mikai replied very simply, as she tried to move. Except she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t even move an inch. “Wait. Wait hold on, did you just paralyze me? What gives?!” The sandy-blonde cried out, only to yelp as she felt something wet and thin wrap around her while she couldn’t do a thing. “Seriously!? I just wanted to ask for help with Spider, you didn’t have to take that as an insult!”

The green-haired boy laughed in response to the absolute idiocy the girl displayed. “Oh, you’re really precious when you try to be smart. I already told you that you disturbed my nap, I just left out the part where you stepped on my shed skin. And just like me, it doesn’t like being disturbed. So, let’s just knock two birds out with one stone, huh?” He chimed, clapping his hands behind his head before he threw them forward, clasping the girl’s cheeks with a wicked smile on his face. “Let me and my skin bully you a bit, and you can wear it and get all cozy and friendly with Spider. Fair trade, don’tcha think?”

“Noooooo!” The sandy-blonde quickly shouted, though she really couldn’t do anything to stop him. She could feel the mild annoyance pouring into her courtesy of the suit that was slithering its way onto her feet, dragging as much of her leg into it as it possibly could. After all, the two were wildly different sizes. He was a head shorter than her, how was she even going to fit inside that entire suit?

Cobra just spawned another bit of tail from his ass, wrapping it up until it made a seat for him to kick back on, one leg over the other as he squeezed his thighs closed, moaning a little from his own stimuli. He did love it when he could just toy with himself, but with this sight in front of him? He was going to have a fantastic afternoon, especially once she had been fully stuffed in there.

Mikai grit her teeth as she tried to move even a little. Just a smidge. If she could get into her stance, then she could summon her powers and incinerate him. Or at the very least burn the suit off, so it would stop crawling up her body! It was getting really gross and sticky, and she couldn’t feel her toes. “Why’s it even alive!? Come on, this isn’t fair!” She whined, the idiot acting like a brat when she couldn’t do a thing. And she couldn’t even count on Chimera either, she was fast asleep and didn’t want to be disturbed either. Ironic.

“It just kinda is. In fact, I think I can control it, but I like having it just do its own thing. It gives me a few pawns to grind up against. Not the same types as when I make a Jõtaijin do my job for me, but you get the idea. Especially since you’ll be one!” The green-haired boy laughed in between his own moans, watching his shed skin creep further and further up the girl, as it now reached her crotch.

The sandy-blonde girl felt a disgusting sensation spread its way through her, one that started inching into her from her crotch. Thanks to her paralyzed body, she could barely look down to try and see what was going on, but she could see just enough. Specifically because of what started bulging out from there, when it had been flat just moments prior.

She had a bulge. Not just a normal bulge like if she had eaten too much, because that’d come from her tummy. No, this was a bulge like the one hanging between the evil boy’s thighs, the kind that wobbled back and forth at the slightest nudge. Kinda like Agatha’s boobs actually, just down below. And it felt really weird too. It was no doubt a part of the shed skin, but the way that it just kinda connected to her made her feel really weird…

“Oh, yeah, forgot to mention.” Cobra chimed as he uncrossed his legs and put a hand down to his bulge, squeezing his fingers into it and grinning widely. “You get one of these. But it doesn’t function! ‘cuz its just supposed to be hollow. But it’ll still give you all the feedback you’re supposed to get, which means I get to bully you when you’re fully dressed like me! Doesn’t that sound greaaaaaat?” He taunted her, his ‘tail’ snapping back to his butt and prompting another wonderful moan from his lips.

Mikai wanted to tell him no. Because what kind of person wants a bulge that doesn’t do anything, especially one attached to a boy’s skin that is currently busy trying to pull her into it. But once he put his hand on it and squeezed it tight, something went off inside her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as the bulge trembled, almost as if she had a climax… Yet nothing came of it. It was just the sensation with none of the messy icky bits that usually came after.

“See? Not bad, right?” The green-haired boy chimed as he grabbed a hold of the suit and started expediting the process that would convert her. He stuffed her hands into the armholes, the thing growing so tight that she couldn’t possibly pull it back out, while stuffing more and more of her arms into them. It didn’t matter that she shouldn’t logically be able to fit in such a small space, what mattered was that he got his revenge for her disturbing his beauty sleep!

As soon as her arms were fully integrated into the suit, he had control over her. Which meant that with as little as a thought, he could direct her hands down towards her newly formed bulge, squeezing tightly into that bulge. The more she squeezed, the harder the effect it had on her mind became. Which in turn meant that she couldn’t think, because any of her idiotic thoughts were pitiful in comparison to the shockingly powerful bursts of arousal that squeezing her bulge gave her…

“That’s it, juuuust give into the pleasure. That means my work gets that much easier. Won’t have to listen to you barking orders at me or anything, I can just go back to sleep and you can take over for me for a while. I’m sure you’ll love Bat trying to spoil you, she’s such a sweetheart. Doesn’t that sound greaaaat?” Cobra chimed as he kept on controlling her hands, until he didn’t need to. His eyes stopped glowing, and his control faded… And the girl just kept on squeezing.

Mikai squeezed and squeezed, unaware of what had happened to her, as the hood of the skin started sinking over her. Gone were her sandy-blonde locks, replaced with the serpentine boy’s ruffled green ones. Gone was the nice look of her eyes, replaced with horny expression glued to her face. And most importantly, gone was her identity as a whole, completely replaced with nothing more than a horny bulge-squeezing would-be-boy.

The green-haired villain couldn’t help but laugh a little as she kept on squeezing. It was honestly a bit cute, kinda like when he got really into that kind of stuff when he was younger. But she needed to keep up the act of being him, so he needed to make sure the inside was as agreeable as the outside.

Cobra’s eyes flashed, and the girl suited as him looked straight at his eyes. Both sets of eyes began to swirl around, the mind that had turned to mush being filled with brand new thoughts. Devious thoughts. Horny thoughts. Ones that never lasted too long, but would do just enough to make the young would-be-heroine fill his role for the next little while…

By the time that the colors in his eyes faded, Mikai was put to sleep. In her place, ‘Prince’ Cobra stood. A mockery of the boy villain, but one that would do the job. He giggled and grinned as he saluted, unaware that there was anybody underneath him as he continued to squeeze into his bulge, ready to cause a bit of fun by making some Jõtaijin…

Something that King Cobra was all too happy to allow him to do… after the two got a bit further acquainted. The dominant boy pinned his other self to the floor, licking his lips as the two went to town on one another. 

Mikai’d have quite the story to tell if she ever remembered this, or if she could ever stop squeezing her bulge...


End file.
